The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Kudos Coral’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary seedlings Agastache 46-1, as the seed parent, and Agastache 53-3, as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and orange flowers in dense heads.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache 46-1 the new cultivar is shorter and hardier with coral red flowers rather than orange.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache 53-3, the new cultivar is shorter and better branched.
Compared to Agastache ‘Red Fortune’, and unpatented plant, the new cultivar is much shorter.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. coral red flowers on numerous inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a very short, compact habit,        4. good winter hardiness,        5. and excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.